


We Are Soldiers Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: A banner for the story 'We Are Soldiers' by lj_todd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/gifts).



Story Summary: They were created to be weapons. To be harbingers of death. To be Soldiers. Stripped of everything but loyalty. But not loyalty to the so called cause. Or to the men who thought themselves their masters. Their loyalty is only to the man who is like them. The first of them. Flawed. Imperfect. But one of them all the same.

Woken in a strange world, a new time, they seek to find that which is missing. To reunite with their own. But the world has changed and so has the one that holds their loyalty. He is no longer the hunter but the hunted. And they will not abide that.

The world will learn that, to a Soldier, loyalty is everything. And a brother is never left alone and defenseless.

\----

So I finally got to it! Took me a while but I am pleased with how it turned out. The people in red are meant to be some of the other Winter Soldier's- the whole they can infiltrate anything idea and they could be among you in the crowd. I hope people like it and go read this wonderful story!

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipO_ZIEux3llYAechRzRkkZ-MYE9g3Gz3NAXU_1etyFOsyYM4Mu3zHNYx1mVaLvqIA?key=QmxnM3FSSWlnTE1fMnZKQWRVWkVMM0doOFUzYVFn&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/fVNr0H5QsSYgmzI43

Font used: Ruskof by Maelle.K | Thomas Boucherie found on dafont

Texture found by typing newspaper texture into google.


End file.
